Branwen Family
Corinne Renee Branwen nee Gallienne *Nicknames: **Cora *Date of Birth: March 1954 *Height: 5'6" *Hair: Blonde with hints of brown, long and straight and styled *Eyes: Soft blue *Build **Her face is narrow and a little bony, but it gives her a sharp beauty. Her build is the same. If she were to gain about twenty pounds, it would look good on her. *Her ears are pierced. *Magic: None *Misc.: She's been an alcoholic for years. WORK Like many of her social class, her work is largely charity work and supporting her husband in his business. HISTORY Born in the Auteuil-Neuilly-Passy region of France (commonly known as one of the richest sub-sections of Paris - very calm, with incredibly select and expensive mansions with extensive gardens), her family holds property all over France, including the Languedoc-Roussillon region (a vast majority of the wine in the world comes from this region) and the Côte de Nuits region (some of the most expensive wine in the world). Though Corinne's mother and her uncle have a controlling hand in the business, it's her grandmother that still rules the business, and her family, with an iron fist. It was while attending parties and events in Paris that Corinne met Brayden while he was visiting the area on business. They so thoroughly charmed each other that Brayden extended his business in London for another month so that he could make quick visits to France to see her, and even after he left he took every opportunity he could to visit her in France. When they married, despite the grandmother's dislike of Brayden for a great many reasons, the wedding was held at one of the vineyards that her family owned. It was right when the grapes were coming into season, right at the edge of ripeness, and the smell perfumed the air. Preston Brayden Branwen *Nicknames: **Brayden; Bray *Date of Birth: October 1950 *Height: 6'4" *Hair: Dark brown, almost black, worn short and stylish *Eyes: Dark brown *Build **He has a square, solid build, especially seen in the shape of his face. He looks like he could have been a football player, but now he has a bit more weight on him over the muscle *Magic: The smallest hint of jolt - just enough that he can utilize magical travel, but it leaves him sick and shaky and he has to sit still for a good twenty minutes or he'll be useless *Misc. WORK He owns and runs many varied businesses across the globe, and is in partnership with others that requires he constantly travel and attend meetings and conferences on a very regular basis. HISTORY His family comes from New York, but when he married, Brayden settled his new family in the rich and growing part of Lynn - often considered the druid rich area. Janisey Arthur Branwen *Nicknames: **Jancey, Janney *Date of Birth: 1978 *Height: 6'2" *Hair: Dark brown, almost black *Eyes: Dark brown *Build **Like his father, he has a square, solid build, especially seen in his face. *Magic: None *Misc.: A busy man, he seems distant from his family, a workaholic, and while it is true he's a workaholic he does try very hard to be there when he can, and he's always there when he's needed. He doesn't seem warm at first glance with his family, but he's also not cold WORK After college, he moved to New York to work in one of the family's corporate offices, taking over to expand business in new directions. HISTORY He played football in high school. He starts dating Muriel Johnston while living in New York in 1999, and when she was offered a position within her company in California, Jancey moved to be with her. Later in time, while Cam is away at university, Jancey pulls something in his back while he's moving furniture and the doctor puts him on painkillers while he recovers. Jancey slipped into abusing them without even noticing, and once he did notice he completely freaked out and went on an extended vaction from work to visit a treatment facility. After that he went a little overboard and attempted to cut everything negative out of his life - including caffeine. Michaelson David Branwen *Nicknames: **Michael *Date of Birth: 1981 *Height: 6'1" *Hair: Dark brown, but not almost black like his brother and father *Eyes: Dark brown, almost black, and very hard to read *Build **Like his father, he has a square, solid build, especially seen in his face. He favors their mother just a little, though, and is a little more lean to his brother and father's bulkiness. He has the build of a basketball player. *Magic: None *Misc. WORK He had intended to go through law school and get his law degree, pass the bar, but his car accident in college put those plans on hold, then ended them. Once he recovered, he went into the family business like his brother, seeking to find something that held his interest. HISTORY A combinatin of drugs and alcohol put Michael in the hospital on October 30, 2000 after he drives his car into a wall. :: "After Michael went to school, he withdrew some from the family. But as we approached summer, it got worse. It was almost impossible to just talk to him. I decided to just drop in on him mid-summer unexpectly. To ensure I actually could see him. I was just as surprised as he was to see me. But I wasn't really too worried about his drug use then. It was mostly marijuana. We talked. I made him talk. There was the marijuana and there was some casual drug use at parties, but I was a lot more concerned with how often it sounded like he partied. And drank. But not the drugs... I knew that he had changed. After I surprised him, I tried to spend more time with him. He was in Boston. It wasn't that far. And it worked for a little while, but then he started to withdraw again. But towards the end of summer we had a conversation on the phone and we didn't talk again after that..." :: "Michael slammed his car into a wall. He's in surgery. Critical condition. Punctured lung, broken ribs, broken arm, severe concussion. They're still fully assessing his injuries."